Meadow Picnic
by fyd818
Summary: RononTeyla. A short futurefic. A quiet day off world with Teyla prompts Ronon to do some quiet observing on his life. . .


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: Ronon/Teyla. A short futurefic. A quiet day off world with Teyla prompts Ronon to do some quiet observing on his life. . .

Rating: K+

Warnings: A kiss and a couple mentions of character death

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: "Sateda," "Trinity," and "Return" (definitely part one, maybe part two, we can hope) Futurefic.

Title: _Meadow Picnic_

Part: 1/1

Status: Complete

Author: fyd818

Dedication: To **leadfingers**: You are so amazing. Thank you for being my friend!

Author's notes: Okay, I have had way too much angst tonight. So I decided to write a fluffy little fic in the hopes of cheering myself up and making myself feel better again. And plus a little musical assistance from the "Star Wars: Attack of the Clones" song "The Meadow Picnic" helped inspire this, too. . . LOL. I hope you all enjoy!

_**Meadow Picnic**_

by

_fyd818_

The soft breeze played with her hair; the bright sun sparkled in her eyes; and the delicate red petals of the flower tucked behind her ear whispered of the same beauty and elegance as Teyla Emmagan herself.

Ronon Dex leaned back on his elbows in the tall grass and looked up into the cloudless blue sky above them, an easy grin stretching his lips and joy threatening to burst from his heart. This was life, pure and simple, but this was also life how he loved it.

It was a quiet day, a time for them to get off Atlantis and have a quiet, peaceful picnic in the flower filled fields of Kishapna, just the two of them and the breeze. There were no concerns, no threats hanging over their heads, nothing but them, their forever friendship, and their forever love.

Ronon smiled and sat up as Teyla impulsively released a joyful peal of laughter and nimbly leaped to her feet, dancing and swirling through the tall grass to music only she could hear. Her bare feet moved in perfect rhythm as the pure white skirt of her dress swirled around her long, strong legs; her face turned upwards towards the sky as she laughed again and spun once more.

This was what he lived for. This was what he fought for, these quiet, carefree days where it was just him and Teyla enjoying a peaceful day off world together, picnicking, dancing, talking, laughing, teasing, flirting. . .

As abruptly as she had begun to dance, Teyla swirled to a stop and dropped down next to him, her skirt feathering across her legs and hair tumbling free from the clip holding it back to frame her flushed face and sparkling eyes. Her flower had been knocked askew sometime back and had tangled itself in her hair, and Ronon couldn't resist reaching out and slipping it free to return it to its proper place behind her ear.

Ronon had lost many people he loved over the years; first his father when he was seven, then his mother when he was sixteen; then his wife at twenty one. Now he had found love again, and he was grasping it with all his might and fighting to keep it. . .to keep _Teyla_. . .safe. He had lost his family, he had lost Melena, but he had vowed long ago to never lose Teyla.

A peaceful smile settled across his love's lips as she leaned against him, her head coming to rest against his chest as her arms snaked around his middle. "I love you, Ronon," she said, her voice full of such joy, such content, that Ronon hoped that nothing else would ever go wrong in her life, that nothing tragic would touch her heart, and that he could always be there for her.

Ronon kissed Teyla softly, then wrapped his arms around his wife and lay back again, bringing her with him so she lay with her head still on his chest, both of them gazing up into the sky and quietly basking in the glow of love, deep forever friendship, and the knowledge that no matter what lay ahead of them, they would always have each other.

And that was a forever promise.

_**The End**_

_**Okay, I just had to write something fluffy and soft and cute and totally not angsty, and this little gem popped into my head and fit the bill, so I wrote it before going back to slave over my other two long fics I'm working on so people won't kill me for the cliffhangers I left them with. I hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
